luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
The Rain/Transcript
This here is the script for the Plants vs. Zombies Plush episode: "The Rain". Script (Somewhere, in Dr. Zomboss's laboratory...) Head Zombie: IMBECILES! FOOLS! NINCOMPOOPS! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! Head Zombie: According to this(shows piece of paper with graph), our potential search for brains, or getting of the brains, is way out of line! Newspaper Zombie: But sir, it's not our fault! Those plants are the ones getting in the way! Head Zombie: Enough of the excuses already! You 6 idiots can't think of one good plan! Disco Zombie: Excuse me, Head Zombie sir, but don't- Zombie: There must be something we can think of... Say, Ducktube. Why don't you come up with some sort of plan? Head Zombie: Hmmmm... Oh yes, Ducktube, SPEAK UP! Ducktube Zombie: OH BOY! It's my time to shine! Um... OK First off, look outside. Do you notice how it's raining? Well, you know what plants like don't you? The Zombies: WHAT? Ducktube Zombie: Plants like water. So if they're too busy drinking the water to stay hydrated, we'll get a chance to kill them, and then eat the brains! Head Zombie: Sounds good. I like it! Newspaper: True, but we still need someone to help us. ???: Well, look no further!!! Head Zombie: Wait, who the heck are you? ???: Who, me? Oh, I'm... Studder Mc Studder Pants: Ooh, aah, Studder Mc Studder Pants, ooh, aah, Studder Mc Studder Pants, ooh, ooh, aah, Studder Mc Studder Paaaaants! Head Zombie: Ehh, good enough. Let's see what happens. Ducktube: Yes! This plan is gonna be so successful! Everybody! Conga line! (conga conga conga) x3 Studder Mc Studder Pants: Studder Mc Studder Pa-ants! (conga conga conga) x5 Head Zombie: Something tells me that this is gonna go really wrong. Newspaper Zombie: Um, yeah. Garden Head Zombie: Alright, I see the brains. Do you guys see the brains? Everyone: (looks at something that's not the brains) Yeah, we see the braaains. Hee Hee. Head Zombie: (Facepalm) Ay ay ay... Zombie: Boss, what if this plan fails? Head Zombie: Then I always have a secret weapon. Slinkies. (camera pan to plants) Melon-pult: Well guys, I'm glad we're splitting up into different coordinates. Cattail: Don't you mean squadrons? Melon-pult: Oh yeah, I meant squadrons. Sorry. Anyway, OH NO, THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING. AGAIN. (Duckweed is walking up) Peashooter: Close the gate! BOOMP. Cabbage-pult: Now there's no way they'll get in. Duckweed: (climbs over gate) OH MY GOODNESS. (falls over gate and runs toward the plants, eats Snow Pea but gets killed by Cabbage-pult) Duckweed: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Help... please... Help...! Zombie: (bumps into gate) Oof! I can't get over the gate. Head Zombie: Then use this slingshot I made! Zombie: 3... 2... 1... SHOOOMP! Zombie: I CAN FLYYYY! Ducktube and Zombie: GET EEEEM'! (they kill Melon-pult, and Cat-tail, but Zombie dies.) Ducktube: Oh no! He's dead! (eats Cabbage-pult and Sunflower) GOGOGOGOGOGOGO! Head Zombie: Okay Disco, go in there. Disco Zombie: Right away! Kernel-pult: Freeze, zombie! (disco gets hits by butter but wipes it off his head) Disco Zombie: HEAL! (Zombie is alive) Zombie: Thanks, man! (kills Kernel-pult) DIE! Come on, let's go! Come on, Come on! Head Zombie: Get in there, Coney! (the zombies rush across the lawn) Zombie: Aw, crap! Now they're starting to snipe on us! (looks at Cat-tail in tree) (gets blown away by Blover) WAAAAAGH! (Zombie gets blown back to Head Zombie) Head Zombie: Newspaper, go in there. (zombies hustle across the lawn) (Disco eats Peashooter but gets killed by Split Pea) Coney: Aw, crap! Now we can't revive anybody else! Zombie down! Zombie down! (Coney eats Split Pea and Twin Sunflower and moves on) (Duckweed seems to have been revived by Disco while he wasn't dead. Duckweed eats Cat-tail) (Duckweed camouflages in front of a Sun-Shroom) Sun-Shroom: Hey look, a leaf! (Duckweed eats Sun-Shroom) Sun-Shroom: Gah! No, that leaf is mean! Head Zombie: Use the slinky! (Duckweed kills a Marigold) RUN RUN RUN! Coney: (kills Sunflower) Got em! You can't get me, plants! (almost gets blown away by Blover) WAAAAUGH! Okay, I'm alive... (keeps running) Duckweed: (eats Fume-Shroom and Blover and tries to eat Garlic but doesn't think he tastes good) (runs across the lawn) I'M ALMOST THERE! I'M ALMOST THERE! (SQUAH OUT OF NOWHERE!) Duckweed: NOOOO! (gets squashed by Squash) OW OW OW! Squash: Plant Food activated! (squashes Coney) Coney: Ugh, ow! Head Zombie: Okay Stutter, go in there. Studder Mc Studder Pants: Go, Studder Paaaants! (sings weird song and eats Apple Bomb) (Studder Mc Studder Pants explodes) Head Zombie: Alright. Looks like it's my turn. (grabs hammer) Let's GO! Newspaper, what are you doing? Newspaper: I'm reading about this son with a blog. Head Zombie: And Ducktube, what are you doing up there!? Ducktube Zombie: Sorry! (Newspaper is bouncing on a slinky, but gets killed by Jalepeno) Ducktube Zombie: Oh, no, no! (Ducktube gets blown into the bush by a Blover) (Tries to eat Magnet-Shroom) I feel awful! Zombie: (Bounces on slinky) Sproi-OING! Sproi-OING! Sproi-OI- HEY, Hey, hey! My- my spring! (Magnet-Shroom steals his slinky) Zombie: Oh great, it's a wall! It's a nut! It's a Wall-nut!!! Ha ha ha. Pillow Pets everybody! (starts to eat Wall-nut) Head Zombie: (hits Garlic and Wall-nut with his hammer) YES! I DID IT! I'M GONNA GET MY BRAINS! House Head Zombie: Yes... The brain... I rightfully deserve it. Zombie: No way, I deserve it! Head Zombie: Well, you're the guy who screwed up last time. Zombie: WHY YOU LITTLE- (gets arm pulled off) AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM MY ARM MY ARM MY ARM MY ARM! (freaks out and runs into Head Zombie and bounces off the brains and flies off) Peashooter: Uhh, we won, I guess. Uhh, what to do? I have nothing to say... Nothing witty... The zombies just blasted off... (in singsong) IIIIT'S NOT EASY BEING A PLANT! AND BEING A PEASHOOTER'S WHAT I BEEEEEEEEEE. Choke on it. (A trophy appears and Peashooter collects it) Welp, I'm leaving now. Many miles away... Head Zombie: IDIOT! FOOL! NINCOMPOOP! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! YOU'VE STRANDED US IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! AND WHATS MORE, I GOTTA ALL THE WAY FROM SQUARE ONE! (groan) Can't you idiots do anything right? Zombie: Sorry boss, It's my arm! Head Zombie: (attempts to hit Zombie but misses) Zombie: Uhh, you missed! Newspaper: IT'S NOT EASY BEING EVIL, AND EVIL'S WHAT I BEEEEEEEEEE! Choke on it! (video ends) FIRST TIME APPEARANCES Sunflower Studder Mc Studder Pants Cat-tail Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes Category:Scripts